Tormenta
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Ron aguarda el momento de encontrarse con Hermione, sin saber si su espera llegará a terminar. Observando los copos de nieve, se dedica a meditar el porqué de la demora de la muchacha, encarándose a las posibilidades más aterradoras.


La nieve caía al delicado ritmo del viento exterior, chocando contra el cristal de su ventana y desvaneciéndose en delgadas gotas de agua. Ron observaba el camino que tomaban los copos, sin prestar verdadera atención al estar pendiente de lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza.

Las imágenes de Hermione se confundían con la blancura del paisaje, la niebla y el frío no conseguían mitigar el cálido sentimiento que lo embargaba al revivir dentro de su cabeza recuerdos asociados a ella. Mientras observaba el escenario que el invierno ofrecía fuera de su habitación, no podía contener la nostalgia que sentía al darse cuenta de que añoraba su compañía.

Se daba cuenta de que los días en el calendario avanzaban, que la cuenta regresiva para un nuevo año se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Tal vez eso hacía falta, un nuevo comienzo para todos. Para su familia, sus amigos, el mundo donde habitaba. Una nueva página en blanco para que él escribiera nuevos sucesos.

Alzó su dedo y comenzó a trazar líneas abstractas en la ventana, observando como el rastro de sus dedos borraba la presencia de la neblina que se había adherido al cristal.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Hacía mucho que sentía que no había hecho nada importante. Sobrevivir y luchar en una batalla se había tornado en un vivo recuerdo que se alojaba en su mente desde unos cuantos meses atrás. Había intentado ayudar a su familia, contribuir con todo lo que podía, intentar alivianar la carga emocional que pesaba en sus hombros desde que habían sufrido la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes.

Las cosas se habían hecho más complicadas. En varios aspectos.

Suspiró de manera apenas perceptible, con melancolía. Todos los pensamientos siempre derivaban en el mismo puerto, preguntándose a sí mismo cuánto más tardaría Hermione en volver.

Estaba esperándola desde que había concluido la batalla final, desde el momento donde había decidido emprender la búsqueda de sus padres por su cuenta. "Necesitas estar aquí, con tu familia", le había dicho ella en el momento en que se propuso voluntariamente para acompañarla.

Y la extrañaba. A cada hora, cada instante, y cada segundo donde se daba cuenta de que en realidad se sentía solo sin ella. Por más que estuviera rodeado de gente, sentía que la necesitaba a su lado, que existía un incómodo vacío al no contar con su presencia. La única forma que tenía de estar con ella era mantenerla firmemente aferrada a sus pensamientos.

Hizo girar el desiluminador en su mano, ansiando con una débil esperanza que éste reprodujera la voz de la persona que daba vueltas en su cabeza constantemente. Siempre imaginaba, nostálgicamente, cómo sería si ese desiluminador emitiera alguna frase de Hermione, dándole un indicio respecto a su paradero, si volviera a emerger una pequeña bola de luz que fuera capaz de impulsarlo en su búsqueda, sabiendo con exactitud qué hacer y dónde ir.

Pero nada ocurría, y a pesar de los meses, seguía aguardando como un tonto a que todo lo que imaginaba fuese a ocurrir, que algo fuera capaz de señalarle el punto exacto del planeta en el cuál Hermione se encontraba refugiada.

Tal vez era que simplemente Hermione no quería que la buscara. No quería verlo, no lo necesitaba, no lo extrañaba. Ni en la más mínima parte de su ser sentía todo aquella que él sentía.

Ron se sentía desconcertado al meditar esa posibilidad.

Después de todo ese tiempo, debía ser lo suficientemente realista para tomar en cuenta que Hermione también podía cambiar de parecer. Luego de tantos años, tantos malentendidos, tantos errores, tal vez había llegado el momento donde ella se sentía aburrida. Ron no podía hacer nada contra ello. Sabía plenamente que había hecho esperar demasiado a Hermione.

Agarró el desiluminador con fuerza. No podía rendirse, dejarse sucumbir ante el pánico que le producía perderla. No había caso en que intentara negarlo, ya que eso mismo había conseguido cegarlo durante tantos años. Quería creer que aún no era tarde, que aún le quedaba tiempo para arreglar todo aquello que había arruinado.

Deseaba que Hermione pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba en ese instante. Que fuera capaz de oír las promesas que emitía en su mente, donde juraba que no malgastaría ni un solo momento cuando volviera, que cuando la estrechara entre sus brazos dejaría de lado aquellas actitudes infantiles que habían hecho que se quedara estancado en el camino. Y juraba, con más potencia, que en el segundo en que regresara iba a unir su camino con el de ella, formaría un "nosotros". Esa era la forma en la que sentía que todo debió haber sido desde hacía mucho.

Un toque en la puerta cortó de forma abrupta sus meditaciones.

—Pase—dijo Ron, carente de ánimos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a Molly expuesta ante sus ojos. Su madre lucía una frágil sonrisa, la misma que tenía estampada todos los días desde que una de las manecillas del reloj de los Weasley se había detenido.

—Vamos a cenar, hijo—le anunció.

—Bajo en un instante—Ron desarmó la posición que había adquirido mientras todos aquellos pensamientos se habían acumulado en su cerebro. Molly salió de la habitación, dando a Ron unos pocos segundos para abordar el rostro de Hermione en su mente una vez más.

Ron bajó al primer piso para instalarse en su asiento, contemplando la comida que su madre había preparado para él y el resto de la familia. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de un detalle.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —le preguntó a su madre, mirándola atentamente mientras cogía una tostada.

Molly continuó prestando atención al agua de la tetera, hasta que volteó sus ojos hacia su hijo para contestarle de manera cortante:

—Fueron con tu padre a comprar unas cosas al callejón Diagon.

Ron prefirió no consultar nada más, a pesar de que la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. ¿Estaban en el callejón Diagon? Ron observó el reloj de la familia y corroboró que eran las nueve de la noche, una hora algo tardía para dar vueltas por ahí. Por fuera de la ventana, se contemplaba la oscuridad que bañaba todo en su inmensa boca de lobo.

Optó por dejarlo pasar y continuar comiendo en silencio.

A las nueve y media, Ron había finalizado su cena e incluso se dio el tiempo de platicar un poco con Molly. Nadie de su familia se había dignado a aparecer hasta ese momento.

—Te noté pensativo—le dijo su madre, pillándolo con la guardia baja.

Ron la miró durante un breve instante, incómodo ante los ojos inquisitivos de Molly.

—Estoy cansado—mintió.

— ¿Seguro?

Ron no estaba dispuesto a discutir con respecto al asunto que lo tenía tan inquieto desde hace tiempo. Jamás le había agradado ventilar su vida privada y esa instancia no era la excepción.

—Sí, de verdad estoy cansado.

Molly no pareció convencida.

Y justo entonces, para la suerte de Ron, las manecillas del reloj de todos los integrantes de su familia se movilizaron ágilmente hacia el espacio que decía "casa".

Para su sorpresa, Molly se levantó precipitadamente para cerrar la cortina de la ventana que había estado observando hace un rato atrás. Ron apenas había alcanzado a atisbar unas melenas pelirrojas cuando su madre obstaculizó su visión.

Antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de emitir una pregunta, sintió el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Los integrantes de su familia cruzaron el recibidor hasta ingresar a la cocina.

—Huele bien, Molly—Arthur se aproximó a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

—Eso está bien, mamá, estamos hambrientos—Ginny tomó asiento frente a Ron, situando a su costado a Harry, a quién sujetaba entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los suyos.

— ¿Y George? —Ron contempló minuciosamente el umbral de la puerta, esperando que en cualquier instante su hermano ingresara.

—Va a dormir esta noche en su departamento, seguía muy ocupado con la tienda.

Ante la breve explicación, continuó guardando silencio, contemplando cómo los demás comenzaban a comer.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ron? —Harry lo analizaba detenidamente, haciendo una pausa antes de beber su café.

—Nada—Ron comenzaba a preguntarse si es que era tan fácil leer su expresión.

— ¡Eh, Ron! —Arthur terminó de tragar su comida antes de volver a dirigirse a él— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Seguro.

— ¿Podrías ir a buscar algunos palos de madera para que prendamos fuego en la chimenea? Está un poco helado aquí.

Ron optó por no quejarse. No sentía ánimos de comenzar un debate en la mesa y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el colgador de la entrada. Tomó un abrigo, consciente de la helada que se encontraba en el exterior.

Al abrir la puerta, una brisa golpeó fuertemente su rostro, congelando la punta de su nariz y enfriando sus labios. Los pequeños copos de nieve se aferraban a su cara y a su cabello. Ron emprendió rápidamente su camino hacia el lugar donde almacenaban madera, rodeando una de las esquinas de la Madriguera.

En mitad de su camino, al doblar hacia la izquierda, recibió un brutal golpe en su cerebro que nada tenía que ver con el frío. Tal vez alucinaba, tal vez la helada, la nieve y los pensamientos habían emprendido una misión conjunta para producirle alucinaciones. Bastante reales, por lo que parecía, ya que podía jurar que frente a él, y a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba Hermione.

Vestía un abrigo azul claro, cubriendo su cabeza con un gorro de lana blanco que no conseguía minimizar sus rizos castaños. Ahí estaba ella, mirándolo, luciendo tan nerviosa que no parecía capaz de moverse.

Ron se dio cuenta de que era real.

Ella había vuelto.

Mandando cualquier duda al demonio, sintiendo el peso de los meses sobre sus hombros, anhelando curar las heridas que había acarreado con él, se encaminó de manera precipitada a su encuentro. Al sentir su cuerpo y poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, la realidad se tornó de una tonalidad diferente a la de ese crudo invierno. Hermione había regresado, y era todo lo que importaba, todo lo que a él le interesaba en ese momento.

Colocó sus frías manos sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo su sedosa piel y el estremecimiento de ella ante su contacto. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse exclusivamente en el tacto, lo único capaz de atestiguar la verosimilitud de aquél suceso. Acercó su nariz hasta rozar la de ella, percibiendo el débil hálito emergente de su boca, dejándose embargar por el leve calor que le propiciaba su cercanía.

La estrechó con más fuerza contra él, depositando sus congelados labios sobre los de ella. Hacía tanto que había anhelado aquello que no se detuvo a pensar en las interrogantes, en las inseguridades, en absolutamente nada que pudiera frenarlo.

Su espera al fin había terminado, y a partir de ahí no estaba dispuesto a retroceder.

Su camino seguiría unido al de Hermione, sin importar lo que sucediera.

* * *

_Necesitaba colocar una pizquita de Romione en mi perfil. Los amo. Espero que este one-shot sea del agrado de ustedes. Las críticas, por supuesto, siempre son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos pronto en otra historia, ¡abrazos!_


End file.
